Russian Armed Forces
The Russian Armed Forces (Russian: Вооружённые Си́лы Росси́йской Федера́ции, tr. Vooruzhonnije Síly Rossíyskoj Federátsii) are the military forces of the Russian Federation, established after the dissolution of the Soviet Union. On 7 May 1992, Boris Yeltsin signed a presidential decree establishing the Russian Ministry of Defence and placing all Soviet Armed Forces troops on the territory of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic under Russian control. The Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces is the President of Russia. The Russian Armed Forces were formed in 1992. The Russian Armed Forces is one of the world's largest military forces. It is also the world's second most powerful military and the world's second largest arms exporter. Metro Exodus For 20 years, the people of the Metro thought that the Russian Armed Forces were wiped out after World War 3. However, during the events of Metro Exodus (Metro 2035 in the book canon), it was stated that the war between Russian and US armed forces is still going on outside Moscow and even some high-ranking Rangers, like Miller, believed this to be true. For this reason, Aurora crew was constantly on a lookout after leaving the destroyed capital. However, no armed forces were encountered even after passing hundreds of kilometres and crossing the Volga river. The theory about the war still continuing was finally disproven after the crew arrived to Yamantau and found out that the bunker which was supposed to house the remnants of the Russian government and the highest command of armed forces is instead inhabited by savage cannibals, as the supplies of food ran out long ago so the survivors (mostly construction workers who built the bunker before the War) resorted to eating human flesh. OSKOM, a Russian Military unit, took control of the Novosibirsk Metro after the bombs fell. However, they were wiped out in a civil war that took place 22 years later. Background As the army of the country, the Russian Armed Forces possessed far more advanced weaponry than the inhabitants of the Metro. Weapons originally used by the Army, such as the Kalash, the VSV or the cutting-edge Kalash 2012 are highly prized in the post-apocalyptic world, because of their superior craftsmanship which results in higher reliability, durability and accuracy compared to metro-made weapons, such as the Bastard. The Army also posessed a large amount of vehicles and other heavy machinery. During the events of Metro 2033, Rangers use a mobile missile system, believed to be BM-30 Smerch, that they obtained in an abandoned military installation to destroy the Dark Ones. In Metro Exodus, during a flashback in The Dead City, the Army is seen operating several T-90 main battle tanks and uses them to destroy an entrance to the Novosibirsk Metro. Some of these tanks can be seen in various places on the surface of Novosibirsk, however, none are operational. Another military vehicles whose wrecks can be found in the games are a BTR armored personnel carrier and various trucks and off-road vehicles (usually made by Ural and GAZ). ru:Армия России Category:Metro Exodus Category:Factions